The Perverted Familiar
by LZW
Summary: Wielder of the Boosted Gear, Devil King Hyoudou Issei had reached the height of power and has grown bored. An opportunity suddenly presents itself and he jumps head first into it in hopes of relieving his boredom in a new land filled with things straight out of the fairy tales he read. Follow him on his adventures through Halkeginia! OP Issei. One-Shot. Cover Art By: LexCell


A/N: As requested by the poll, here is the Highschool DxD and Zero no Tsukaima Crossover. Note in this story, Issei is an extremely overpowered monster which has achieved absolute authority and power. He is second to none and has assimilated Ophis so enjoy his overpoweredness! This story will be in a one-shot format covering the events in the Anime, similar to The Strong Arm Familiar. Also, we've hit over one thousand crossover stories for Zero no Tsukaima hooray! Now if only we can get double that in the regular stories so as to hit over one thousand there…

* * *

As a certain perverted wielder of the Boosted Gear sits atop his throne surrounded by hordes of women, he suddenly hears something call out to him.

 _"I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"_

"Rias, do you hear that?"

"No, what is it?"

"Must have been my imagination I guess…"

" _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I plead from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!"_

A green oval portal appeared in front of the Demon King.

"Alright, something is definitely going on, can you check for me Rias?"

"Sure."

Rias casted a sphere of detection and saw the portal, immediately identifying it as a single target teleport with the location set to a distant land.

"It is apparently a portal to another world Issei…"

"What!? You mean there is a whole nother world for me to conquer the women of? "What am I waiting for?!"

"Wait stop!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Issei stood from his throne and jumped into the portal headfirst.

* * *

In the summoning circle, a large explosion occurred and an enormous dust cloud was created. Louise the Zero had just attempted to summon her familiar which, as with any other spell cast by her, created a large explosion. Sticking to the Rule of Steel, she ignored the insults thrown at her by her classmates and instead focused on trying to discern who, or what, she had managed to summon.

To the surprise of her, and everyone else present, a brown haired boy jumped out from the smoke cloud and into the chest of a nearby Kirche von Zerbst. The teacher in charge of the ceremony merely gaped at the unheard of summoning of a human while others stared in shock at the audacity of the supposed commoner. The person being violated merely looked down and smirked before looking at Louise.

"Well Louise, looks like your familiar prefers me to you, mind if I keep him?"

"No! I will not let a Zerbst take anything from me! You insolent dog, let go of her this instant!"

A chain of explosions could be heard from the principal's office following the events of the summoning.

* * *

"I hate people like you the most! You cheat innocent girls and play with their hearts like that! I will make sure you atone for this!"

"Big words for a commoner, lets see you put your money where your mouth is with a duel!"

"Very well…"

A crowd formed at Vestri Court where the duel was set to take place.

"I hope you're ready familiar for I will give you a beating you won't forget, but don't worry, I'll be sure to keep your face intact for the burial. My runic name is Guiche the Bronze and this Bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent!"

"I the Demon King, Hyoudou Issei, shall be your opponent!"

"Go my Valkyrie!"

 **"Boosted Gear!"**

A red gauntlet enveloped the left hand of Issei. The slow lumbering Valkyrie's strike was easily dodge by Issei who immediately retaliated and crushed the construct with his gauntlet.

"My Valkyrie was defeated in a single hit?"

In panic, the blonde noble summoned twenty more golems which were all powerless as the ten second mark had passed.

 **"Boost!"**

In a flash, all the Valkyries were destroyed and Guiche cried and begged for his life to be spared. Issei raised his gauntlet in a way similar to a handshake, giving hope to the arrogant boy, before changing it at the last moment to a palm.

 **"Dragon Shot!"**

What was left in the aftermath was a small crater to which a blond girl approached and cried in.

* * *

The familiar showcase was about to start when Issei sensed a large construct within the academy walls. He ran off in its direction to find a figure riding atop a large golem. He tried to discern any details about the person and suddenly realized it was a woman.

"That means…"

 **"Bilingual!"**

A large sphere was created, centered around Issei and the breasts of the thief could be heard.

"I'll just break into this vault and steal the Staff of Destruction while everyone is distracted by the talent showcase!"

 **"Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!"**

A red coloured armor formed around Issei as he smashes his fist into the golem's foot, the massive impact causing it to collapse. Fouquet fell from the golem but created an earth ramp to angle her fall. She slid off the ramp and landed in front of Issei with her wand drawn. He merely rushed past her, brushing against her slightly, and snapped his fingers.

 **"Dress Break!** "

All clothing Fouquet had worn was immediately ripped apart and she struggled to cover herself while Issei oogled at his 'bounty' for capturing the thief.

"Not a bad set of curves!"

* * *

"Count Mott, you are telling me, that you forcefully use your authority to rape innocent women by threatening them with their jobs and family?"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Issei's head faced down as he gave off a dark aura. The aura emanating off him immediately sent all the soldiers running out of the mansion.

"Get back here you fools, he is only one man, what can he do!"

No one heard his order and continued to flee.

"Tsk, useless bunch, guess I will have to find and behead them after I deal with you."

 **"Boosted Gear: Ascalon!"**

A gauntlet manifested on Issei's left arm and a sword handle could be seen protruding out of the green orb. Issei unsheathed the sword and immediately decapitated the Count on the spot, mutilating his body beyond recognition before freeing all the women he held captive.

* * *

At the Charming Fairies Inn, a certain abusive tax collector had forcefully molested Louise for five seconds before she snapped and beat the life out of him along with Issei who joined in kicking him while he was on the ground. The guards tried to help the injured man who was in charge of their paychecks but a demonic smile was sent their way each time they tried to intervene.

"How dare you do that to me!"

"Take that! This will teach you to mistreat women you damn noble!"

Eventually the whole establishment joined in and each fairy queued to give him a stomp to the face. When it finally came to Scarron's turn, he picked up the injured man.

"Oh you poor poor thing, look at how injured you are…"

"Ugh…"

"Don't worry, Scarron will make it all better!"

With what little of his face muscles that could still move, the trashed noble tried to show a look of distress and call the man to stop but alas, it was for naught as his face was too messed up. His body twitched and spasmed as Scarron dealt with him 'gently'. When all was said and done, the man tried to threaten them with the court but was promptly dismissed with Louise's royal letter, causing him to faint on the spot.

Cheers rang out through the entire district as women all over flooded to the inn to see their savior and hero. Issei was fought over all night and a blush of happiness and bliss crossed his face as women pulled his arms, fighting to have him for themselves. Louise facepalmed as she found a corner of the inn which was unoccupied and grabbed a bottle of wine. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

"Wardes! How dare you play with Louise's heart like that! You messed with her since the day she first met you years ago and even with the years apart she still believed in you! Yet you used her, like some pawn in your plan!"

"Everything for power, when I have power I can have everything!"

"I will never forgive you for messing with my harem! My title of Harem King is at stake!"

 **"Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!"**

"Fool! I have already analyzed your armor!"

 **"Illegal Move Triaina: Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!"**

"What!"

Issei's armor transformed and shifted into a form completely niched to speed, shedding off any armor it had in favour of speed. In a flash, surprising even Wardes, said to be one of the strongest wind mages, Issei delivered a punch straight to the gut of the man who fell over coughing blood and immediately passed out before being tossed off Albion while Issei brought a fainted Louise back to Tristain.

* * *

The sky was filled with warships as the Albion Army descended over Tarbes. Issei watched as men, women and children fled their homes while being bombarded by the warships and attacked by the invading soldiers. Issei watched the crisis unfold and took account of the number of ships the enemy controlled before willing his Sacred Gear to appear.

 **"Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!"**

As the carnage ensued and dragons started to prey on stragglers, Issei's rage was further fed and he powered up.

 **"Cardinal Crimson Promotion!"**

His armor changed from red to crimson and shifted as he transformed, becoming stronger, faster, better. A set of wings sprouted from his back and he took flight to overlook the area. Issei watched as more soldiers descended from the war ships and mages fired upon the little resistance the village could muster. He shouted in a constipated pose akin to characters from a television show he had watched and called upon the power of Orphis

 **"Diabolos Dragon!"**

The armor went through a second shift as it changed to appear both crimson and black. A second pair of wings sprouted from his back as the transformation was completed. At this point, most of the fighting had ceased as the invaders looked up to the large crimson glowing light in the sky. Not satisfied yet with his level of power, Issei used a technique he had developed that would only be usable in this form.

 **"Burst Boost!"**

A hundred boosts worth of power flowed through Issei as he activated the technique and the glow intensified. He raised one hand and took aim.

 **"Dragon Shot!"**

Multiple small orbs flew at the Albion invaders and hit with just enough strength to knock them out for days. The Tristain army arrived to a confusing scene of villagers beating up sleeping soldiers and easily rounded up the enemy troops and transported them back to the capital for trial. Though there were too many and guards were assigned to guard the large pile of sleeping soldiers while one batch was transported and trialed.

Issei landed atop a mountain and rescinded his transformation before lying flat on his back, smiling as he thought of all the happiness he would feel once they announced he was their savior and women would swarm to him. A stray thought entered his mind as he relaxed overlooking the village.

'I wonder where Rias is, she should be here by now, I mean it's not like the portal close or anything right? I'm sure she's just having trouble finding her way in this new world, no sweat. Meanwhile I will properly conquer all the women here and make them part of my harem!'

* * *

A/N: Well that's done. Sorry if it wasn't really a good read, I hope I managed to represent Issei correctly. Review, favourite and follow if you've enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my other stories, community and poll as well. Story status information can be found on my profile and you can make suggestions on my forum.


End file.
